


Stand and Deliver

by burningflame42



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Boys Kissing, Campy, Controlling Behavior, Derogatory Language, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friendship & Jealousy, Lots of gratuitous kissing, M/M, Military, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Slash, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tiny bit of crossing-over, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Toxic Relationship, Vegeta Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Violence, Voyeurism, cursing, this is really not about dragon balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningflame42/pseuds/burningflame42
Summary: Goku’s acting very weird, after training with King Kai to defeat the two incoming saiyajin. He’s not clueless anymore, and he is ...possibly a little evil?Still, he starts acting like himself again and that’s the end of it...right?When the saiyans arrive, however--Goku decides to leave to join Frieza’s ranks under the command of Vegeta!Not only that, but--he kidnaps Bulma!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Son Goku, Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 37





	1. Stand And Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> Pods are thicc bois? 
> 
> I don't know about this, it's weird. LOL

“I am NOT going in there with that guy! No way!” Bulma shrieked at Nappa, hiding behind Goku, “Goku! He might molest me!” She shuddered in horror. 

  
Nappa waggled his eyebrows. Vegeta scoffed in disgust. 

“You’ll be with me, woman. Kakarot...you go with Nappa,” Vegeta smiled, already pleased to be bossing around the newest member of his crew. He was not as pleased to see a rebellious scowl on Kakarot’s face. 

“Shouldn’t _you_ go with him? You ‘n’ Bulma are the smallest! And he’s _your_ friend!” he shook his head, “I don’t wanna be in there with him either! He’s too big! And…” Kakarot made a face, “Kinda smelly, too.” Nappa stamped at them. 

“Tell ‘em to shut it, ‘Geta!” Nappa roared. Vegeta was laughing. 

_Hn, I didn’t think of it before--what if Kakarot’s stronger than Nappa and overpowers him? And that woman clearly isn’t getting in there with Nappa--_

True, Vegeta could _make_ the woman do it--but he didn’t want to put her through it, especially after Nappa had made _that_ face at her. Vegeta shuddered, disgusted at the imagery. And sure, the scouter _said_ Kakarot was a weakling--but _was he really?_ They’d been known to malfunction, and something about Kakarot’s easy confidence made Vegeta unsure about its accuracy. 

“Fine, we’ll all _three_ share a pod. Wonderful. Good job on being such a huge dumbass, Nappa,” Vegeta eyed him coldly. Nappa grinned, giving him a thumbs up. 

“You got it, Vegeta!” he said. Vegeta rubbed his forehead, growling in frustration. 

“Hey! This ain’t so bad,” Goku quipped between Vegeta and Bulma. Both of them were crammed against the sides, trying to make as little contact with him as possible while Goku simply stretched out in the middle. “Not bad at all!” 

“Goku--!” “Kakarot--!” their irritated voices matched and Vegeta’s eyes locked with the woman. 

“Earth woman, you no longer command Kakarot,” Vegeta growled, “He is my soldier now!” Bulma scrunched up her face.

“Yeah, whatever. You don’t look that tough to me,” she said, eying him. She stuck out her tongue. Vegeta’s mouth fell open. 

“Are you crazy, woman!? I could annihilate you instantly!” he crowed. 

“Then DO IT!” she challenged. They were both standing up, glaring at each other while Goku dozed easily. 

“Ugh, it’s way too close in here,” the woman said, squirming away from Vegeta, only to fall over Kakarot’s legs. He awoke with a start, howling and toppling Vegeta. 

“ _Kuso!”_ Vegeta barked, “Settle down, Kakarot!” 

All three of them were tangled up in the tiny pod, trying to squirm away from each other--except Kakarot, who appeared to be laughing and having a great time, for some reason. 

“Gods--Blast it!” Vegeta growled, finally disentangling himself. The woman was sweating with bits of dirt stuck to her forehead. 

_Hopefully I look better._

He eyed Kakarot. He squinted at him critically--something _about_ him…just didn’t quite add up to Vegeta. After all, he’d murdered Raditz--his own brother. Why was it so easy to recruit him? Shouldn’t Vegeta have had to _try,_ at least _a little?_

Vegeta huffed. He did like a challenge. Also, Vegeta was well-aware of Kakarot’s personality from hearing his exchanges with Raditz through the scouter. So, why was a do-gooder like Kakarot interested in joining Frieza’s forces? 

“Um,” Kakarot was shifting uncomfortably, “What are you looking at?” 

Vegeta gasped, realizing he’d been staring openly at Kakarot while he was thinking, blushing furiously and turning around. There was not much to look at, and no place to actually get away from Kakarot. He growled, annoyed. 

_I’ve got my eye on you, Kakarot…_

The woman huffed. 

“Really, Goku?” she was annoyed, “Look what you’ve gotten me into!” She sighed heavily, “I’ve been kidnapped by three brutes! Whatever will happen to me?” She shook her head, “They’ll probably all fall in love with me…” her eyes were shining with delight, despite her sullen tone. Vegeta made a disgusted sound. 

“Doubtful,” he snorted. She leapt to her feet, holding up a fist. 

  
“H-hey, Mister! What’s that supposed to mean!?” she frowned, “You don’t think I’m--” she struck a ridiculous pose, “Pretty? Beautiful, even?” Kakarot was snorting with laughter in the corner. 

“ _I_ think you’re pretty, Bulma,” he grinned. Vegeta watched his eyes slowly trail to Vegeta’s own, keeping the grin. Vegeta tensed and looked back at the woman. The corners of her mouth turned up and she raised her eyebrows at Vegeta. 

  
“See?” she questioned, “Now, don’t you think so?” she fluttered her eyelashes at Vegeta.

“Not at all! Stay away from me, Earth Woman!” Vegeta barked. She flopped herself down on the small pod cushion. Kakarot was still sitting on the floor, his legs draped over most of the remaining floor space. There was very little room, with any movement from any of them spilling into the others personal space. Vegeta stood awkwardly, arms crossed with Kakarot way too close to him and Bulma basically breathing on him. 

“This is horrendous,” Vegeta grumbled. Kakarot glanced up at him curiously. 

“What’s that one mean, Bulma?” he asked, turning to look at her. 

“It means, “I’m a dumb pig-headed short guy with a bad temper,” she said moodily. Vegeta’s mouth fell open. 

“Really, Bulma?” he placed a finger on his chin, looking up, “Seems like a weird thing to say about yourself…” 

“You’re not _that_ bad, Vegeta!” he quipped. Bulma was chortling with laughter with Kakarot soon joining. 

“Silence!” Vegeta snarled, feeling his temper flare. He turned his glare onto Kakarot. 

  
“I am your superior, Kakarot! Now shut up and act like it!” he turned to Bulma, “And you, woman! If you don’t prove to be useful, don’t think I won’t throw you out of the fucking pod!” 

Bulma paled and shut up, but Kakarot was still smiling broadly with mirth in his eyes. Vegeta growled. 

“Are you going to let him threaten me like that, Goku!?” she said, infuriated by his broad smile as well. 

Kakarot made challenging eye contact with Vegeta, the same stupid smile on his face. 

“Don’t worry, Bulma. He’s not going to throw you out,” Kakarot said. 

“Like hell, I won’t!” Vegeta snarled. Kakarot pushed himself to his feet to stand toe-to-toe with Vegeta. 

“Nah. You won’t,” his eyes had lost their mirth and he wore a deep frown.

“Are you challenging my authority, Kakarot?” Vegeta took a dangerous step forward for him, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. 

Kakarot’s eyes were unwavering--appearing to have no fear of Vegeta’s words, nor any intention on responding to them. His fingers loosely encircled Vegeta’s wrists as they clutched at his gi. 

“You’ll be punished on arrival,” Vegeta said, “Don’t make me kill you, already, Kakarot.” Vegeta tugged the shirt down, pulling Kakarot right to his face to snarl at him. 

“Mm,” Kakarot’s loose grip tightened at Vegeta’s wrists, “Is that so?” 

Vegeta heard a whimper of terror from the woman. 

“N-now, now, boys--let’s not damage the ship!” she squeaked, “Then we’ll all be dead, _heh heh_.” She swallowed in fear as neither saiyan made a move to back down. 

“I don’t mind being punished by you,”Kakarot said to him, “Cuz you’re cute.” Vegeta’s mouth fell open in shock and he heard the woman gasp. Vegeta’s hands immediately released Kakarot and he recoiled in horror. 

“You are insubordinate!” Vegeta roared. He glowered for several moments, breathing furiously before he accessed the navigation panel. 

“We’re going to take a little _detour,_ Kakarot. I need a good spot to dump your sorry carcass,” Vegeta smiled coldly, prodding him in the chest.


	2. Cherry Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Vegeta's really, really mad because Kakarot called him cute and he's making a detour so he can kill his sorry ass..._

“What about your friend?” Kakarot seemed nervous. Vegeta glared at him hatefully. 

“He’s _not_ my friend. He is my soldier. Like you _would have_ been, if you weren’t such a dumbfuck! Instead, you’re going to be fertilizer!” Bulma kept her mouth shut, avoiding eye contact with them and staying in her corner while they argued. 

“Okay, well. What about that guy?” Kakarot shrugged, adding under his breath, “Not as dumb as him.” 

Vegeta snarled. 

  
“What about him?” 

“He seems pretty dumb,” Kakarot said. 

“And?” 

“And...he’ll probably get lost, or somethin’” 

“He’s not going to get lost,” Vegeta gritted his teeth. 

“You sure about that? ‘Sides, seems to me we got more important things to worry about than stopping so you can try to beat me up!” 

“I’m not going to “try to beat you up,” Kakarot, I am going to fucking destroy you!” 

“Why are you in a bad mood all of a sudden?” Kakarot crossed his arms, frowning. 

“I’m going to tear you to pieces!” Vegeta held up his fist, “What part of that do you not understand, Kakarot!?” 

“I was hopin’ you meant it in a _sexy_ way, or somethin’...” he grumbled, “I’m startin’ to think you didn’t mean it like that at all!” 

“What!? Of course I --” Vegeta growled, unable to form any coherent reply because of the number of ways Kakarot was so, _so_ wrong about all of this. 

_What in the actual fuck is his problem!? Is he mentally deficient?_

“I have no interest,” Vegeta growled, “You disgust me completely, and I want to end your life.” 

_There. I can’t make it much clearer than that._

“Aw,” Kakarot squirmed, seeming flattered, “Me too!” 

Vegeta’s face fell. 

“Which part of that statement are you referring to, Kakarot?” Vegeta asked. 

“All of it!” he gushed, sighing in apparent adoration. 

_What new breed of idiot is this saiyajin?_

“Hn,” Vegeta had little response. 

What could he possibly _say_ , at this point? I want to rip out your intestines? I’ll grind you into a bloody pulp? I’ll tear out your throat and feed it to your firstborn? None of those things meant anything... _not to Kakarot._

Apparently, there was no statement Vegeta could make to convince Kakarot that he wasn’t as completely and admirably infatuated with _him_ , as _he_ apparently was with Vegeta. 

“I hate you,” Vegeta tried. 

_Simplicity. Best for idiots._

Kakarot grinned, patting Vegeta’s head. Vegeta glared at him, slapping his hand away. 

“You disgust me,” Vegeta snarled as he walked past him to scramble out of the pod. He turned to see Kakarot following him, making a rude face. 

“You really _are_ stubborn,” he said, tapping a finger to his chin, “Okay. Let’s go fight, then!” he grinned, “Maybe once I kick your butt, you’ll have something nice to say!” 

Vegeta growled as he stepped out, immediately snatching him by his shirt and slapping the shit out of him. 

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Vegeta tossed him easily, slamming him into the reddish soil of _Pylalion,_ a desolate wasteland fitting for Kakarot’s grave. “I’m going to tear you apart!” Vegeta howled, enraged as he increased his battle power rapidly. The sky darkened as he drained the energy around it, snatching it for himself--thunderous clouds darkened over the two of them. 

Kakarot finally stood, wiping some blood from his face. He looked furious. He held up an arm just in time for Vegeta to slam into him--glowing an eerie red. 

Kakarot did not fall before him, as Vegeta expected. He held Vegeta’s body at bay, a small smile tugging at the crease of his mouth. 

“I’m going to hurt you now,” Kakarot slammed a fist into the side of Vegeta’s head, sending him flying. The blow rang his ears and he finally stopped his momentum, realizing Kakarot had knocked him out of sight. 

_What.the.FUCK._

Kakarot was supposed to be a fucking weakling! Vegeta tore his useless, inaccurate scouter off his face and crushed it angrily. It had deceived him about Kakarot’s power level, as he had suspected. 

A furious Kakarot approached, his eyes locked on Vegeta as he hurled a brilliant sphere at Vegeta, a reddish tint to the powerful blast, that Vegeta mostly dodged--still, it had broken his shoulder pad clean off ripped his bodysuit. 

_You’ll fucking pay for that!_

“How dare you!” Vegeta landed a vicious kick to his back, sending him flying forward through the dirt, leaving a trail of flying dust behind him. Vegeta immediately followed-up with a shocking ki-blast, catching Kakarot in his stunned state. The blast hit him at full power and Kakarot did not rise. 

Vegeta breathed deeply, his heart pounding. He was still crouched in his battle stance, ready to kill anything that dared to move. Yet Kakarot did not move--he stayed in the crater made by his body, unresponsive. 

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows and approached carefully. Had he killed Kakarot? In a moment Kakarot was on him, having emerged from the crater and slamming Vegeta down. 

“You’re getting on my nerves, Vegeta!” he growled dangerously. Vegeta glared at him hatefully. 

“You should be dead!” Vegeta snarled, “How are you still alive, after that blast!?” Kakarot smiled at him, leaning forward--brushing his lips against Vegeta’s jaw. 

_Yes…_

It felt _good._

“Nng,” Vegeta gasped as his heart started hurting and quickened rapidly. Kakarot’s grip slackened immediately, one his hands digging into Vegeta’s jaw painfully. Kakarot sniffed around him, inhaling at his neck. 

_I’m attracted to this idiot,_ Vegeta realized. 

“Ah!” Vegeta cried as Kakarot bit his earlobe lightly. 

“Mm,” he said, nuzzling Vegeta’s neck-- _God, that feels nice._

  
Vegeta gasped and dug his fingers into the back of Kakarot’s head, pushing Kakarot's mouth into his skin. 

“Yes,” Vegeta said, “Kakarot…” 

Kakarot attacked him with lavish abandon, dragging his lips over Vegeta’s neck and down to his collar, where the armor and bodysuit prevented him from going any further. 

Vegeta’s face was heated with arousal and fury--Kakarot was still on top of him. He grabbed both his hands cruelly, his fingers digging into Kakarot’s wrist. 

  
  


“ _Kisama,”_ Vegeta hissed, “Get off, or I’ll blast you into the oblivion.” Vegeta felt the need to warn him about his impending doom, now that he realized how powerfully attractive he was. 

Sure, he _had_ felt disgusted by his excessive flirting and idiotic, rebellious nature. He still would be disgusted, except that Kakarot looked like _that_. 

Vegeta realized--Kakarot was-- _cute,_ as he’d called Vegeta. Good-looking, attractive, well-muscled--healthy and vibrant, filled with hidden power. Dark eyes that sparkled with mischief.

“Get back in the fucking pod and don’t say another word,” Vegeta snarled, “Don’t think this means I won’t end your life!” 

Kakarot kept his mouth shut, but his _expression._ Far _too_ pleased, completely secure in his charm, his _safety_ . It was somewhat infuriating, but Vegeta fought the urge to kill him. It seemed it would be incredibly wasteful to murder this powerful, attractive saiyajin--Vegeta would think _twice_ about killing him. 

Not that he wouldn’t do it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might actually get serious--it's going to be a bit nutty for a while, though. I wasn't planning on making it serious but it does get a little dark later. Also, I think I'm really into sexy battle pinning or something, I'm alwaaaays doing that. I kinda forgot Bulma existed for a minute there.


	3. I'm Gonna Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's Goku! He's ridiculous, but he's also struggling quite a lot internally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags for warning on this one.

**Chapter 3: I’m Gonna Be**

_ Man, he’s cute.  _

Goku couldn’t help but grin as the smaller saiyajin glared up at him. Goku raised his eyebrows as Vegeta’s hand gripped his  _ gi,  _ tugging him closer. 

“Kakarot,” he warned, “Quit  _ looking  _ at me like that! You are a  _ soldier!  _ I am your  _ superior.  _ If you keep this up, we’ll  _ both  _ end up dead _!”  _ Vegeta looked alarmed, glancing at the sleeping Bulma. 

“We don’t have long before we arrive!” Vegeta stepped away, “I know you  _ think  _ there’s something going on between us.  _ Forget  _ about it and  _ act  _ like you’re just a normal, obedient little soldier!” Vegeta looked worried, raising an eyebrow and prodding him on the chest, “Got it?” 

  
Goku nodded, for once keeping the grin off his face. 

“I get it. But, Vegeta…” he put a hand under his elbow, “Can’t we... _ y’know.”  _ Goku winked at him.

Vegeta furrowed his brows, his tail bushing out with annoyance. 

“What are you  _ talking  _ about, Kakarot?” 

Goku could see he was interested, though--his  _ eyes  _ were a dead giveaway. They glinted with dark interest, of thrilling prospect. 

“Is that a yes?” Goku asked, stroking his cheek and leaning down. Vegeta growled, pushing him back and waking up Bulma

Goku sent him a hurt look before Bulma started yelling. 

“Quit trying to kill each other! I’m  _ trying  _ to get some sleep in this miserable little ship! The  _ nerve!”  _ she howled, rolling over again. 

Bulma had been... _ irritable  _ recently _ ,  _ to say the least. She was no longer his partner-in-crime to bother Vegeta, instead becoming more like  _ another  _ Vegeta to deal with. 

“We won’t have time to do it later,” Goku whispered to Vegeta, eying Bulma doubtfully. “You  _ sure?  _ You don’t wanna miss  _ this _ ,” Goku made a kissy-face at him, “Do you?” 

Vegeta shivered with ...lust? It couldn’t possibly be disgust. 

“In your dreams, Kakarot!” 

“Probably, yeah,” Goku grinned, knowing that comment would  _ really  _ get under Vegeta’s skin, which only served to widen the grin even further. Vegeta growled, glaring hatefully. 

“Don’t smart me, Kakarot,” he snarled, grabbing a handful of Goku’s hair. 

_ Ohfuck this is getting good! _

“Okay, okay! I didn’t mean it like that!” Goku lied as Vegeta twisted his hair even further. Goku fell to his knees, holding up his hands in apology as Vegeta grew even more furious, threatening the hull and and ...possibly even  _ waking Bulma.  _

“ _ Shh!  _ Don’t wake  _ her  _ up, Geta!” Goku pleaded, pointing over his shoulder. Vegeta paled, immediately losing his fury. His eyes widened in horror as she stirred, but did not wake. Vegeta let out a relieved sigh, and Goku’s heart started beating again. Vegeta turned away, staring out into vast space. 

“Fuck,” Vegeta’s voice sounded troubled, “We’re almost there…” 

Goku came to stare out the window pane as well, seeing a harrowing sight. The planet was barely a planet, every inch covered with the sprawling infrastructure of Frieza’s base. It scared him, as he was unused to seeing such  _ unnatural  _ terrain. There were  _ no  _ trees, no life, nothing other than cold, hard steel. 

“No way,” Goku gasped in astonishment, feeling the seriousness of the situation finally. “This place…” Goku shook his head. 

“It’s no Earth-sei, Kakarot. What did you expect, hn?” Vegeta glared at him. 

“I...don’t know,” Goku admitted, feeling foolish, “Not this.” Vegeta frowned at him. 

“This is my life. Get used to it...or get out of it,” Vegeta turned away, his tail twitching violently. 

Goku dared to place a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s a lot...colder, than I expected, Vegeta,” he admitted, “I don’t like the look of it.” Goku shook his head, crossing his arms. 

“Makes me think, bad things are gonna happen here…” Goku bit his lip, uncertain. Vegeta laughed loudly. 

“Oh, that’s a given. And not just  _ bad,  _ Kakarot.  _ Terrible  _ things have already happened here, and more are to come. It is inevitable,” Vegeta said, pressing his fingertips to the glass. Goku frowned. 

“That’s too bad, Vegeta,” he said seriously, “We could go back.” Goku caught his eyes, burning with intensity. “We could just stay on Earth-sei.” Goku shrugged, as if it didn’t matter. But it did matter, it mattered  _ a lot-- _ yet he doubted Vegeta shared his belief. 

“Too late for that, Kakarot,” he whispered, letting his hand fall away from the glass, “You’ve made your choice. And I made mine, long ago.” Goku licked his lips, grabbing Vegeta’s hand and squeezing it. 

“It’s never too late, Vegeta. You can change your mind,” he stared at him, trying to see behind his cold exterior--failing to do so. Vegeta shook his head. 

“That’s not how it works. Once you work for Frieza, you never go back...the consequences are...unpleasant,” Vegeta shuddered. Goku tilted his head. 

“So what. Work for him, for a while. Get stronger…” Goku smiled, “Then, once we’re strong enough…” 

Vegeta froze, withdrawing his hand. 

“Once we’re strong enough, what?” Vegeta questioned him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Goku shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Vegeta. You tell me,” Goku stared at him, willing him to finally crack. Knowing the effect  _ that look  _ has on others, knowing it enforced his will. 

“My loyalty is unwavering,” Vegeta’s voice was cold, “I would never betray Lord Frieza. Such talk is treason.” Vegeta glared at him, grabbing his throat. 

“Are you a traitor, Kakarot?” Vegeta’s nails dug into his skin. Goku growled, digging into Vegeta’s wrist and shaking his head. 

“No way! I want to work for Frieza,” he insisted. 

_ Lies.  _

“ _ Lord  _ Frieza, Kakarot. And don’t forget it!” Vegeta released him. He looked at him seriously. “You’ve got a lot of work ahead of you, Kakarot. A lot to  _ learn. _ ” Goku raised his eyebrow with interest. 

“Oh? You gonna  _ teach  _ me?” Goku grinned, scratching the back of his head. 

“It’s not a game, Kakarot. You’re playing around with  _ your life _ , speaking to me that way,” Vegeta glared, his eyes glinting dangerously. 

“Even so. You aren’t gonna  _ kill  _ me, Vegeta,” Kakarot winked at him, “You can’t, and you don’t want to…” 

Vegeta growled threateningly. He grabbed Goku’s hair again. 

“I can. And I’ve wanted to numerous times, already. It’s a matter of time before you  _ die,  _ with that attitude,” Vegeta released him. 

Goku shrugged. 

“Kill me, then,” Goku shrugged. Vegeta gasped, stunned by his reaction. 

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” Vegeta demanded, “You don’t care about your own life!?” Goku growled, hating Vegeta’s emotional response. 

“You’re judging me, Vegeta!? You don’t care about your own life, or  _ anyone else’s,  _ either!” Goku grabbed his shoulders, pushing him against the hull. “Admit it! You don’t give a shit what happens to you, or anyone!” Vegeta placed a hand on his throat, not digging into it but threatening. 

“That’s none of your concern!” Vegeta snarled, “I do what I want! I give the orders here, I am in control!” Vegeta shook his head, as if to block out some memory. 

“You mean nothing to me!  _ Nothing!  _ You hear that, Kakarot!?” Vegeta picked him up by his throat and slung him to the ground. “You’re out of line! Stay in your place!” Vegeta kicked him hard in the stomach, cracking a rib. 

“You’ve got one more chance! Blow it, and you're  _ dead,  _ Kakarot!” Vegeta snarled, slapping Goku as he knelt, clutching his broken rib. He stalked to the furthest side of the pod and crossed his arms, avoiding Goku’s eyes. 

Goku sighed, clutching his broken rib and leaning against the pane to watch Frieza’s base draw near...feeling the burn of Vegeta’s powerful  _ ki  _ blast, still now. 

_ I’m an idiot. _

Goku realized how stupid he’d been, how impulsive...how he’d let Vegeta take him away!? From his son, and everyone!? Goku shook his head, unbelieving. 

_ It wasn’t my fault… _

Goku shook his head, repressing the  _ other.  _ He struggled with him, ever since--ever since  _ that  _ happened. When his control had fluctuated strangely, and he felt a new presence within...awakening new power, and yet lessening Goku’s control. Now,  _ he  _ was in Goku’s head, and he wasn’t coming out…

_ Is it evil? Am I evil?  _

Goku already knew the experience influenced his actions. Goku would have  _ never  _ left Earth-sei, not like that... Goku struggled to control himself, especially when things got  _ emotional  _ or  _ violent.  _ The beast within clawed at his resolve, awaiting his chance to surface…

_ Stay in there!  _

Goku’s will kept  _ it  _ in place. There was  _ nothing  _ that could break Goku, his iron will was well-practiced… 

_ You’ll never beat me, beast! You won’t hurt my friends! You won’t hurt Vegeta!  _

Goku growled, low and threatening--Vegeta gave him a startled look before turning away again, his icy glare fixed anywhere but on Goku. 


	4. Hooked On A Feelin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Goku has arrived at Frieza's base; he and Bulma begin basic training._

**Chapter 4: Hooked On A Feelin’**

  
  


_Wow, I can’t believe I was lucky enough to get this room!_

Goku’s quarters were more than adequate...he suspected Vegeta had _something_ to do with that, since he was in the room next to Goku’s, and Bulma on the other side. His broken rib had healed for the most part, even after a few hours he was able to walk normally and now it barely bothered him. 

_It seems Nappa was kicked out…_

Goku chuckled at his loss. Goku had seen him packing his things to make off to the barracks. 

Bulma complained about everything. 

“Ugh! This armor is stinky! Did they even wash it!?” Bulma emerged, sniffing herself. “Yuck!” She squirmed out of it and went to the sink to scrub it. 

“And the food! Can you believe it, Goku!?” she glared at him. 

“It’s not _that_ bad, Bulma,” he chided gently. It was pretty bad, though. 

“How am I supposed to be a soldier!?” she was drying her armor off, “I can’t even do a push-up!” 

Goku chuckled. 

“I guess it’s about time you learned, then!” he said brightly, going over to pat her on the back, “I think it’ll be good for you.” 

“I’m a technician, not a foot soldier! I shouldn’t have to do basic training!” she complained. Goku shook his head. 

“Even I have to do basic training! And I’m way too strong for that! You don’t hear me complainin’” Goku pulled away from her, patting her head. 

“You’ll do fine, Bulma,” he grinned. She muttered under her breath, heaving the armor on and blasting out the door with urgency. 

_Uh oh, I gotta get ready too!_

He quickly pushed the bodysuit on and it fit uncomfortably tight, pulling in all the wrong places. He tugged the armor on quickly, crookedly and flew out the room despite that. He had no time to correct it. He dashed down several halls before he saw all the soldiers lined up in a large arena. 

He tried to sneak into line with them. 

“You’re late,” his voice was dripping with venom. Vegeta’s cold eyes on him. Disapproval. Vegeta turned away, ignoring him in favor of some yellow fish guy. 

“You look weak,” Vegeta snarled. “Are you weak, private?” The fish guy’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“S-sir, no, sir!” he shouted. Vegeta looked even more annoyed. 

“You sound weak, too. You look weak, and you sound weak. Prove to me you are not weak!” Vegeta snarled, shoving him backwards. He scrambled up and immediately started doing push-ups. 

“I’m not weak!” he cried repeatedly between them. 

“ _Tch,”_ Vegeta turned his eyes onto Bulma. 

“Earth woman! Do you think you’re smart!?” he demanded. Bulma looked terrified. 

“Sir, no, sir!” she cried, falling out of her form and giving him a sloppy salute. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing! Drop and give me twenty!” Vegeta demanded. 

“Sir, yes, sir!” she said with enthusiasm, even though she immediately fell to the ground when she tried to do the first push-up. She flushed before trying again with the same result. 

“Pathetic,” he drawled, finally turning his eyes to Goku. 

“Kakarot! Do you think this is a game?” he asked coldly, marching over to him with his hands clasped behind his back, shoulders thrust back and chest forward. 

_Oh, kami...that’s hot…_

“Sir, no, sir!” he shouted, throwing his chest out as well. 

“You were late! Your armor is crooked!” Vegeta growled. “You look like a clown, not a soldier!” 

Goku immediately started trying to fix the armor to find his hand slapped away by Vegeta. 

“I didn’t tell you to fix it! You don’t move unless _I tell_ you to move!” Vegeta growled. “On your knees!” Goku fell to his knees immediately and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

_Oh man...this is way more fun than I’d thought it’d be!_

But Goku tried not to look _too_ happy or Vegeta would get really mad…possibly punish him…

“What are you smiling about, soldier!? Give me fifty! No, one hundred, for your insolence!” Vegeta prodded him above his crooked armor. 

“Sir, yes, sir!” Goku immediately started doing the push-ups, not bothering to count them, just doing them as Vegeta marched away to harass someone else. 

The training continued with Bulma looking more and more exhausted, along with the rest of the soldiers. Besides Goku. Vegeta had tapped into his endless energy and he practically bounced off the walls, doing more exercises than required and shadowboxing when Vegeta turned his back. 

Vegeta was _not_ amused and yelled in his face, slapped him, kicked him, forced him to exercise and now grew angrier and angrier by the second. Goku endured it all with little emotion, not feeling much pain from the abuse and still too interested in Vegeta to care that much about it. 

“Kakarot! Your form is off!” he barked. Vegeta knelt down next to him, raising an eyebrow. There was a tell-tale smirk on his face and Goku felt his face flushing. Vegeta’s hand drifted down his back, landing right below his armor and skirting underneath it. Goku bit his lip, trying not to get too excited. 

“Keep your back straight,” his voice was strangely quiet and Goku dared another look. He certainly didn’t look _angry._ His eyes were heated, boring into him. Goku let a whine escape and straightened his back as much as possible, still feeling Vegeta’s hand there. 

“Good,” he said simply before rising and leaving him again. 

  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
  


Goku hopped out of the shower, giving himself a little once over in the mirror. Goku liked looking in the mirror. He made a face, sticking out his tongue and giggling at himself. He tried to make an angry face, like Vegeta--but he still looked too happy, perhaps more-so due to his own amusement. He turned around, checking out his ass and winking at himself, well-pleased with the look of it. 

_Some things never change._

He slipped into his bedclothes and exited, his mouth falling open when he saw Vegeta standing outside of his own room, his eyes fixed squarely on Goku. He looked... _predatory_. He wore a casual tank and loose pants with a string. 

_So hot!_

“Get over here,” he commanded. Goku’s skin prickled at his husky tone and obeyed happily. Vegeta tugged him into his room, pushing him lightly towards the center. 

“On your knees, soldier,” Vegeta smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. Goku grinned and obliged. Vegeta came to stand near him, tilting Goku’s head up and looking strangely troubled as he looked into Goku’s eyes. 

“Hn,” Vegeta’s face was hard with cold disapproval. He seemed uncertain of where he was going with this. 

“You gonna punish me?” Goku offered. Vegeta glared at him. 

“No!” he growled, “Maybe! Shut up!” Vegeta started pacing. Goku chuckled at his confusion. 

“You want me to take my shirt off?” but Goku was already taking it off, slinging it across the room. 

“Kakarot! I didn’t tell you to do that!” Vegeta growled. Goku rose back to his feet. 

“I think I get it, Geta. You’re always in control…” Goku tilted his head, “Maybe this isn’t what you want, after all,” Goku rose to his feet. Vegeta furrowed his brows and Goku moved in to try and steal a kiss from him. 

“Stop that!” Vegeta shoved him away. Goku hopped into Vegeta’s bed. 

“Well, are we going to do anything, or should I just go to sleep!?” Goku demanded hotly. Of course, he didn’t _really_ want to sleep, he just wanted Vegeta to _do_ something. 

“Get out of there! I didn’t invite you into my bed,” Vegeta growled, walking over to grab Goku by the arm and tug him out. Goku grabbed him, instead pulling him onto the bed with him. 

“Oh, right. You just invited me to your room and told me to get on my knees,” Goku scruffed his head, hearing a frustrated noise from Vegeta. 

Vegeta pushed him down, his hands planted on both sides of Goku’s shoulders. He breathed heavily, looking into Goku’s eyes but making no further movement to go forward. His mouth fell open, as if he were surprised by his own boldness. 

Goku grabbed his shoulders. 

“You wanna talk, Geta? You seem a little confused…” Goku asked him. Vegeta sighed, moving off of him and sitting cross-legged. 

“I don’t usually do this,” he admitted, allowing his shoulders to sag slightly. 

Goku crawled over to him, lying his head across Vegeta’s lap and looking up into his eyes. 

“That’s okay. I’m not that experienced, either, y’know…” he reached up to touch the tip of Vegeta’s nose, “I just know you’re cute, and I…” Goku leaned back up to face Vegeta, also sitting cross legged. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Just take it slow, Vegeta. Let it happen. Or not happen,” Goku reached a hand out to touch his cheek. “I don’t care at all, as long as you’re happy…” Goku squirmed, feeling vulnerable, as if he’d admitted something terrible to Vegeta. But Vegeta didn’t seem to mind.

Those eyes, they meant everything to Goku in this moment. The hard, cold steel of his eyes melted into molten lava--and Goku was hypnotized, held captive by the dark intention of Vegeta's soul-seeking eyes. How Vegeta's eyes looked in that moment, was impossible to explain--and yet Goku tried to make sense of it. His eyes were like burning flames, scorching Goku's skin and delving into the depths of his consciousness, so aware and so beautiful. 

Goku was no poet, but he was pretty sure he could write a page or two about his eyes alone. Such brilliance, such beauty--the intelligence, the intensity. The burning passion and dark desire Vegeta held--the secrecy and that fierce, incredible spirit. There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ that could hold Goku back from such rapture, such beautiful bliss behind Vegeta's eyes. 

Such amazement Goku felt, such passion to see the small smile gracing his refined features. Delight and desire surged within him when he felt Vegeta's surprisingly soft hand over his own. 

“You aren't getting away so easily, _Kakarotto_ ,” Vegeta pounced on him, straddling Goku’s lap and delivering a series of kisses to the side of his head and face. He tilted Goku’s face up and leaned in, kissing him softly. Goku’s face and body immediately felt so much warmer as Vegeta’s lips tasted his own. 

"Vegeta," Goku whined, uncertain of how to express the depth of his emotion. "Please." 

  
Goku couldn't stop the yearning hand trembled and traced the small of Vegeta's back. He wanted to give something, _anything_ , to respond to the incredible passion Vegeta had awakened within. And yet it was nothing, the stroking of Vegeta's firm back and the taste of tongue Goku gave him. He could never compare to Vegeta, to his command, to his passion. Goku was helpless against it--and he never wanted it to be otherwise. Helpless he had started in their relationship, and so he would remain to the cruel and sweet flavor of Vegeta. 

“You sure you want me to go back?” Goku gasped, “I can stay.” 

Vegeta shook his head. 

“You’re going back to your room, Kakarot. Don’t push it. Now, leave me before I decide to hurt you,” he said coldly, wrapping himself in his blanket comfortably. 

Goku frowned, really wishing he could stay and snuggle up to Vegeta. Wishing they could do so much more. Goku realized then, that Vegeta took hateful pleasure in Goku's unfulfilled desire, that he would _never_ give up such pleasure.

_I'll never escape his grasp...he's already got me._

Goku grabbed his shirt sullenly and threw it on, cautiously peeking out the door to check for Bulma. Luckily, he was free to sneak back to his room, where he slept...alone…

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might find the training scene familiar if you've ever seen _Full Metal Jacket_. That drill sergeant reminds me of Vegeta!


	5. Bad Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku's very bored, and also growing frustrated with Vegeta's cold disposition.

**Chapter 5: Bad Reputation**

Goku blinked his eyes open, yawning sleepily and stretching. There were no windows, not in the entirety of Frieza’s oppressive base--Goku missed the small rays of the morning sun that should be peeking in to stir him. Still, Goku had always been an early riser and the habit ensured he was awake on time. That didn’t help his chronic lateness, however. 

_Not that I have any reason to be awake this early._

Goku squirmed, uncomfortable and unfulfilled. His body still ached from Vegeta’s touch the night before. Goku worried that he’d fallen for the wrong person, a dangerous and cruel opponent in both battle and romance.  
  
He eyed his orange _gi,_ but knew he must don his armor instead. 

_Time to pretend._

He was still sluggish as he pulled it on, this time making _sure_ his armor was on straight. Goku would not be reporting to basic training today, however, as Vegeta had forbidden it.

His eyes searched through his messy quarters--small and bleak, with no personal effects. Cold steel and a hard cot in the corner. Much better than the barracks, at least he had privacy. 

He grabbed his boots and tugged the white gloves out, reluctantly putting them on. He usually didn’t wear them, but he had to meet with _him._ Lord Frieza. Goku shivered in disgust and exited his room. The shared space between himself, Vegeta and Bulma brightened him somewhat, as he was hopeful he may run into someone. 

Bulma emerged from her room wearing the blue bodysuit. She spared him not even a glance, grabbing her armor off the sofa and pulling it over her head. 

“Bul--” but she was already gone. Goku frowned, eying Vegeta’s door. Knowing he was definitely ahead of Bulma, probably waiting to punish her. He went to touch the panel, seeing some of the numbers were worn away and trying a few codes half-heartedly. The door did not open for him. 

_Might as well get this over with._

Goku exited the lobby, realizing he had _no idea_ where to find Frieza. A few soldiers rushed towards basic training, but one man walked in the opposite direction. A tall, handsome man with long hair. Goku noticed he was strangely feminine as he tailed him, with braided locks and a gently swaying walk. Goku tried not to stare and walked slowly, skirting behind corners whenever they passed them to conceal himself.

Goku sensed the man was aware of him, but he made no attempt to confront Goku. Gradually, there were fewer and fewer corridors branching off. There was a small flight of stairs and a big, arched doorway at the end--that had to be it. Goku froze, unable to find any way to conceal himself as the man turned to face him. 

“You’re _not_ very good at following people,” the man said and turned his strange green eyes onto Goku. Goku said nothing, shifting awkwardly between his feet. The man turned away and entered the doorway. Goku took a few minutes to collect himself before he approached. 

The door hissed open and he noticed the familiar, feminine man off to his left. Goku forced his eyes to the far center of the room, where an odd creature sat upon a throne, swirling a glass. 

“ _You._ Come here, monkey,” the creature said. _Frieza._ Goku bit back his outrage at such a greeting and approached reluctantly. 

Goku strangled a scoff of disgust, trying to play it off as an impressed gasp. Frieza was _gross._ He was slimy-looking, demonic with red eyes, a needlessly large tail, his expression hateful. 

_This guy’s nuts. I can tell just by lookin’ at him!_

Goku staggered forward, falling to his knees to kneel in front of the disgusting creature. 

“Lord Frieza,” he managed, although he noticed his voice did not sound quite as respectful and reverent as he’d tried to make it. It sounded... _hostile._ Goku patted his chest “Son Goku.” 

Frieza hissed, standing to approach him. Goku shivered as his cold, slimy hand enclosed his face. 

“Vegeta tells me you are called _Kakarot,”_ he purred, “He says you are quite powerful, and may be of use to me…” 

Goku didn’t really know how to respond. He wanted to yank Frieza’s disgusting hand away from his face. He had to _be submissive._

“You can call me Kakarot...Lord Frieza, if you like that one better…”Goku stalled, not wanting to answer the other part of his question. 

“And you will be of use to me?” Frieza demanded. Goku tried to nod, but he was held in Frieza’s grasp. 

“Yeah,” he answered casually, forgetting himself. “Lord Frieza.” 

Frieza’s eyes narrowed into slits. 

“I certainly hope so, for your sake...and for Vegeta’s,” he smiled coldly. Goku flinched. He wanted to argue. 

“I will be…Lord Frieza,” he answered instead, squirming on the inside. Frieza chuckled, a dark sound that filled Goku with dread. 

“You are dismissed,” he said, not sparing another glance and returning to his throne to sip from his fancy glass. Goku made uneasy eye contact with the green-haired man, whose face was impassive. But he smiled very slightly, almost as if he understood the disgust Goku was feeling. Goku nodded at him before exiting. He scurried far away, panting as he leaned against one of the steel panels making up the corridor. 

_That guy’s really bad news...I’ve got to be careful._

Goku breathed deeply, trying to gain his ground and get control of his emotions. He felt the _other_ clawing at his mind. 

_No! Stay in there!_

Yet the clawing at his mind didn’t stop, it seemed to be enraged by Lord Frieza. 

_That makes two of us, other me. I don’t like him either…_

Finally, he heaved himself off the wall--only to see the green-haired man walking towards him. 

“You. Goku, or Kakarot, or whatever,” he said, puffing an errant bang out from his face. Goku started, alarmed at this stranger. 

“Uh, yeah--um, Goku…” he answered awkwardly, shifting on his feet. 

“Zarbon,” he said simply. Goku nodded at him. 

“Zarbon. Gotcha,” Goku knotted his fingers together in front of him. 

“You’re Vegeta’s new _pet_ ,” Zarbon said, smiling. Goku bristled, balling his fists tightly. 

“I don’t think so,” he growled, “I’m nobody’s _pet!”_

Zarbon raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh? How surprising. Anyway, you’d _better_ be careful around here. Vegeta’s not everyone’s _favorite_ , and you might become a _target_ ,” Zarbon smiled sweetly, before sauntering away, winking at him. 

_Did he just threaten me?_

Goku shook his head, confused. This elegant stranger had...threatened him? How unexpected. Still, it didn’t seem like just a friendly word of caution. Goku raised his eyebrows as he walked down the long hallway, still thinking about Zarbon. His _ki--_ incredible! Nothing next to Frieza’s--that guy was ridiculous, but still! Enough to beat up Goku, for sure! There were so many strong opponents for Goku here. Yet he had no _real way_ to train to fight them, not with Vegeta constantly occupied by his duties. 

_How am I ever gonna get stronger!?_

He didn’t go back to his room--he decided to peek in at Vegeta training the soldiers. Vegeta had forbidden him to enter, but he lingered where he could see--Bulma was doing better. She was able to do a few push-ups before collapsing. Vegeta seemed particularly focused on her, forcing her to push herself and fail repeatedly in front of the other soldiers. 

_Why is he so mean to her?_

Goku suddenly felt incredibly anxious and fell back into the shadows, certain that Vegeta would be furious if he saw him there. He took a few deep breaths before sneaking back to their quarters. 

_He’s so difficult…_

Goku trained in the lobby while he waited for Bulma, occasionally stopping for a snack. His weighted gear didn’t help much, and he still felt incredibly anxious from his pent-up energy. Goku _needed_ to train hard, otherwise he risked the _other_ within gaining control. He would become aggressive if he wasn’t able to spend his pent up energy somehow. 

He waited for Bulma, feeling incredibly _jealous._ Vegeta had banned him from training with him and the others, yet he had followed Bulma’s progress so closely earlier. _Why_? 

“Bulma!” he exclaimed. It wasn’t _her_ fault Vegeta was paying attention to her and not Goku, after all. And she looked terribly exhausted, so he wasn’t mad at her. She groaned as she yanked the armor off and collapsed next to him on the couch. Despite Bulma’s foul mood, Goku felt his own happiness skyrocketing upon seeing his best friend after spending the day only interacting with _Frieza_ and Zarbon. 

“Hey! You okay? You want some water? A beer?” he asked, tilting his head. 

“Beer,” she said weakly. 

“Man, your boyfriend’s an asshole,” she said, gulping down about half of the beer. Goku’s eyes widened in surprise and he fetched two more, another for her and one for him. 

“Yeah. I don’t think he’s my boyfriend, though” Goku frowned, “He’s tough as nails.” Although Goku was full of insecurity about Vegeta, he had to put on a happy front for Bulma, besides he did not want to complain when she was so clearly struggling. So he put on a brave smile. 

“Bet he’s great in the sack, though,” Goku raised an eyebrow and Bulma erupted into giggles. 

“I bet! You gotta tell me when you find out,” she winked. Goku flushed. 

“Bulma!” he chided her, “I never kiss and tell!” He grinned. Bulma laughed loudly. 

“Sure, Goku,” she took another drink of the beer, “So, what’s on your mind? You look like you got something to say.” 

Goku darted his eyes around, checking for Vegeta. “Bulma! I gotta get stronger! This g--” Goku began. 

Bulma shh’ed him. 

“No, Goku. We can’t discuss that,” she looked alarmed, “I mean--I know already! I’m working on it! But--never, ever, we can’t ever,” she leaned over to whisper into his ear, “discuss our plans here.” Goku nodded seriously. 

“I’m so bored!” he complained, swigging his beer, “I’ll never make it like this. I’ll _die_.” Bulma chuckled. 

“You won’t die, Goku. Now, I need a shower--just do the best you can!” she said brightly before disappearing into her room. 

Goku tried to burn off his excess energy with some more training, but nothing really seemed to work. It didn’t matter how many push-ups and sit-ups he did, it just didn’t do much for him. Still, it had to be better than _nothing._

When Vegeta finally entered, he ignored Goku completely and stood outside his own room, quickly entering his door-code. 

“Vegeta!” Goku scrambled to his feet, as he’d been doing sit-ups. “Wait up!” 

Goku froze in his tracks, stunned by Vegeta’s hateful glare. It was not it’s usual icy cold, but something burning hot and on the verge of violence. 

“I’m not in the mood, Kakarot,” his voice was low and dangerous. Goku _had_ to persist, he had to...he couldn’t stand another moment without talking to him, touching him or being with him. 

“It’s important,” he insisted, “Please?” Goku frowned, not bothering to hide his unhappiness from Vegeta. Surprisingly, he saw a flicker of doubt break Vegeta’s stony visage. He sighed. 

“Very well,” he said stiffly, entering his room and allowing Goku to follow him. Anxiety ate away at Goku’s resolve. Not only did he _need_ to talk to him and ask him questions, he _needed_ to touch him again, kiss him like before...he’d been hoping to go even further than that, yet Vegeta looked ready to kill him if he so much as breathed on him. 

“What’s wrong?” Goku asked, tilting his head. Vegeta shook his head and crossed his arms but remained silent, still glaring. 

_So much for that._

“Kakarot, you said it was important. Spit it out, or leave,” Vegeta made no move to drop his guard. Goku swallowed hard, gathering his strength to approach. 

“I need to talk to you,” Goku returned his glare with his own heated look, not backing down. 

“Like I said, spit it _out_ ,” Vegeta gritted his teeth. Goku shook his head. 

“You need to relax. What’s your problem?” Goku accused hotly, crossing his arms, “I’m not going to talk to you when you’re like that.” 

“Then leave! I don’t even _want_ to talk,” Vegeta turned away and Goku noticed his shoulders shaking. 

_Best opportunity I’ll get now._

As full as anxiety and doubt as Goku was, he’d never been afraid to go after what he wanted. He walked lightly over and wrapped his arms around the back of Vegeta’s shoulders and his chest. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Goku squeezed him, feeling him start to tense up again. He kissed at the low border of his hair and the nape of his neck, causing Vegeta to shiver. Sensing a turning point, Goku released him and ran his fingers through Vegeta’s hair and hummed as he kissed him behind the ear. 

“I met Frieza today,” he said, pulling away--noting the husky sound of his own voice with some embarrassment. Vegeta turned to him, his eyes now alight with intriguing interest. 

“And?” he inquired. Despite his interest, his face took on a dark foreboding look at the mention of _Frieza._

_Damn, wrong thing to say._

“Uhh,” Goku’s brain wasn’t quite working yet, still focusing on the feeling of Vegeta’s sensitive skin. “I don’t think it went well.” Goku flushed, also remembering the strange threat from Zarbon. “And, um, I think I was threatened.” 

Vegeta’s face twitched and in a moment his face was glacial, coldly furious. 

“Oh?” he inquired, his voice strangely even despite his obvious rage. Goku didn’t know what to make of it, all of these quickly changing emotions--how he seemed to flip a switch and go from violent, to sexual, to cold. 

“Some guy named Zarbon,” Goku shrugged it off, as if it was nothing. In fact, Goku felt more curious than scared about the whole ordeal, despite Zarbon’s immense _ki._

“Fuckwit!” Vegeta growled dangerously, “What did he do!?” 

Goku hid his amusement and pleasure at Vegeta’s colorful reaction. He tilted his head, studying Vegeta’s expression for a long moment. Vegeta’s face fell slightly, his rage dialed back as Goku observed him closely. 

“Nothing much. Said I was a target,” Goku raised a brow, “Because of you. Your _reputation._ ” Vegeta bit his lip, the remainder of his anger vanishing. 

Vegeta’s expression was no longer cold and unreadable. In fact, it spoke volumes--his face had softened into concern and confusion. Goku had never seen it before, and it pleased him greatly--was Vegeta worried for him? 

“It doesn’t matter, Geta,” Goku reached out a hand to clutch the side of his neck, furling and unfurling his fingers. His skin was so soft there, so vulnerable--the fact that Goku was _allowed_ to touch it, without being punished…

Vegeta’s eyes looked glazed, as if he were living in another reality, one far away from Frieza and Zarbon. 

“You’re the only thing that matters now,” Goku leaned in to kiss the corner of Vegeta’s mouth and met no resistance. So he allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he again fulfilled his truest desire, to taste Vegeta. Vegeta obliged him easily, clutching at Goku’s arm and sighing as they parted. 

“Tomorrow, then,” Vegeta gasped, a furious blush overtaking him, “Out.” 

Goku didn’t complain as he was shoved forcibly out of Vegeta’s room. His heart was racing and his mind was too, but he felt _high._ There was _something_ there that kept Goku wanting more. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably an abrupt change in tone. Sorry about that. I was trying out something different and I'm tired of it now, plus I've been up-and-down for days. I hope it isn't too jarring or distracting. Again, I'm not experienced at this and I'm just trying to keep some semblance of a story together. It's inconsistent, but I will do my best to make it good anyway!


	6. Tap In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Goku finally gets to fight something, and spend some quality time with Vegeta._

**Chapter 6 : Tap In**

“I suppose the best place to start would be the holo-deck,” Vegeta shrugged, bored. Goku trailed behind, too wound up to think straight. Vegeta was driving him _crazy_ and yet, he acted as if nothing affected him. Like he didn’t hurt and pine for Goku. But that couldn’t be true--Goku had _seen_ it, the desire kindling within Vegeta. How could he be so casual? 

“I guess…” Goku had little to say to him now. What could he possibly say at this point, to express his frustration with Vegeta. Anything he said against Vegeta would just result in an explosive fight between them, and Goku couldn’t risk that. He couldn’t risk losing Vegeta by confronting him with his emotional lectures now. 

“I didn’t hear you,” Vegeta glared at him. 

“Yes, sir…” Goku managed to say, annoyed. Vegeta’s eyes turned stony and strict again, unwilling to show his personal side to Goku. 

“Stand up straight!” he demanded, grabbing his wrist and twisting it, “You look sloppy!” 

Goku returned his hateful glare with determination and dug his nails into Vegeta where he trapped Goku’s wrist. Vegeta’s mouth fell open in surprise and his grip slackened. Goku kept hold of Vegeta’s hand, though,

“I don’t care how I look,” Goku growled and, with deliberate slowness, drew Vegeta’s hands towards him. He felt Vegeta tensing, but he simply placed Vegeta’s hand on his own cheek. Goku kept his hand atop Vegeta’s. 

“I want you,” he licked his lips in an attempt to entice Vegeta. 

Apparently it worked, because Vegeta groaned and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him closer and crushing his lips against Goku’s. He was on his toes and his body pressed flush against Goku’s. Goku sighed and pulled away to catch his breath, holding Vegeta with a strong hand at the small of his back. 

“Kakarot…” Vegeta’s eyes fluttered shut as he leaned up for more--

Goku’s heart stopped. He felt an approach--someone dangerous and he managed to shove Vegeta away.

“Someone’s coming!” Goku cried in horror, attempting to adjust himself and hide his condition. Vegeta did the same, although he was visibly flustered and disheveled. 

“Well, well. What do we have here?” it was Zarbon. _Of course_ it was Zarbon. “Oh, don’t mind me,” he giggled, “Please, continue.” 

“Shut your mouth, filth! I’ll blow you to pieces!” Vegeta snarled, holding up his fist and indeed, looking furious enough to blow _something_ up. 

“Uh huh. You always say that, Vegeta...but you never follow through,” Zarbon tossed his hair, “I’m starting to think you’ve just got a little _crush_ on me.” Zarbon narrowed his eyes. “Or maybe it’s because you know I’ll _murder_ you. And your boy-toy, too.” Zarbon glared at Goku, “Ta-ta, boys,” before sauntering away. 

“What’s his deal?” Goku grumbled. Vegeta growled. 

“He’s a pompous, arrogant little shit. That’s his “ _deal,”_ Kakarot,” Vegeta said dangerously. Kakarot kept his mouth shut, not really wanting to point out the irony of Vegeta calling Zarbon an arrogant little shit. Goku furrowed his brows, tapping his chin. 

_Not worth the probable ass-beating I’ll earn by saying that out loud._

“What ever happened to that big guy you came with?”Goku changed the subject and leaned his shoulder onto the paneling outside the holo-deck. Vegeta raised a brow. 

“Nappa? I killed him,” Vegeta said simpy, scruffing some dirt off his glove. Goku’s mouth flew open in horror. 

“What!? Bu--but _why?”_ Goku demanded. Vegeta snickered and Goku could tell he was lying. 

“Asshole!” Goku said, crossing his arms. 

“He pissed me off!” Vegeta laughed loudly, “So I blew him up! End of story!” 

“You’re lying! Right? You _are_ lying, right Vegeta?” Goku scratched his head, confused. Vegeta snorted. 

“Yes, Kakarot, I’m lying,” his eyes danced with amusement. Goku grinned, feeling his heart soaring. Vegeta’s laugh and clearly humorous mood lifted his spirits, encouraging Goku. They’d already been caught once already, but Goku wasn't going to let that discourage him. 

“Where were we?” Goku asked, smiling slightly. Goku tugged Vegeta closer with one hand and used the other to hold himself against the wall, stretching in what he hoped was a seductive manner. 

He allowed himself to _look,_ really look at Vegeta. To admire his near-glimmering flawless complexion, the absorbing quality of his dark eyes, the inky black of his hair. His eyes and hair were both so dark, it seemed that light was somehow absorbed into him. Like a walking shadow. 

“What’s with you, Kakarot?” Vegeta’s voice was short, but his eyes stayed fixed on Goku’s chest. Goku wasn’t having this faux-defensiveness when Vegeta clearly wanted Goku too.

“Vegeta, I’m just looking at you. You’re beautiful, you know,” Goku felt his cheeks warming and tried to cover his awkwardness with a head-scratch. His hand was captured by Vegeta’s, however. 

  
“Stop that,” Vegeta growled, “You’re trying to get away from me!” Vegeta shook his head, annoyed, “You say something like that, then you try to hide it with your stupid little gestures. I’m _not_ buying it.” 

Goku tilted his head, which seemed to piss him off too. 

  
“And that, too! You aren’t confused, Kakarot, _you_ know as well as I do, what you said...” Vegeta glared at him, “Say it.”

“You’re beautiful,” Goku suppressed his desire to “hide” as Vegeta called it, “Wanna kiss again?” 

Vegeta answered by looking him in the eyes with his telling little smirk and ran finger down Goku’s cheek. 

He closed his eyes to press against Vegeta’s soft lips. How such a _hard_ man had such soft, wonderful lips Goku couldn’t fathom. Yet ever since Goku had set his eyes on them, somehow he _knew_ they would be soft and sensual. Goku groaned into the kiss, tugging him closer and encircling his shoulders. Goku made a small surprised noise when Vegeta groped his ass, not finding much to complain about and just enjoying his aggressiveness. 

Still, such a gesture could not go unanswered. And Goku was nothing if not an original, so he pulled away from Vegeta’s mouth to work on his throat, already figuring out Vegeta really liked that a lot. Goku heard the satisfying gasp, which encouraged him a little _too_ much. Goku found himself lifting Vegeta up to pin him against the cold steel and attack his throat, with Vegeta’s desperate cries igniting his arousal. They were approaching dangerous territory. 

_Is this really happening? Are we going to do it right here!?_

“Kakarot!” Vegeta shoved him away forcefully and glared at him, before entering the holo-deck. 

There were a few awkward moments of both of them fidgeting and avoiding eye contact. Goku had to admit, he wasn’t quite prepared to go all-the-way with Vegeta in a public corridor and they’d just come uncomfortably close, with neither seeming to be in control of the situation. Goku flushed, ashamed--he usually relied on Vegeta to shoot him down and thought nothing much of _where_ they were before they’d started making out in earnest. Still, it wasn’t _fair_ to put it all on Vegeta--Goku shouldn’t have been so aggressive. 

Goku squirmed, hoping Vegeta didn’t think less of him for it--Vegeta cleared his throat and finally turned towards the holo-deck controls. Vegeta called him over as he went through a few of the basics with him, but Goku could barely even _think,_ let alone _learn_ after such activity with Vegeta. Several moments of silence passed. 

“Kakarot…”Vegeta eyed Goku as he scratched his head, seeing the complex panel making up the holo-deck console. 

“Are you certain you’ll be able to use this? _Without_ breaking it?” Vegeta frowned at him. Goku nodded his head, completely confident in his own ability to manage it. Even though he didn’t know what _any_ of those buttons did. 

“Of course, Vegeta! You just showed me, remember?” Goku grinned.  
  
“I remember, Kakarot. Do you?” he questioned, raising his eyebrows, “Why don’t you give me a _demonstration_ , Kakarot.” Vegeta crossed his arms. 

_Uh oh._

“Erm,” Goku looked at the panel, trying to remember which one Vegeta had pressed first, “This one?” 

“No!” Vegeta barked, grabbing his hand, “Look, just don’t use it without me or someone else showing you! Got it!?” Goku nodded, sullen. 

“Yeah…” he muttered. 

“Now, remember--None of it is real! That means, you can _kill_ them, and it doesn’t matter, because they don’t exist. Right!?” Vegeta huffed impatiently. 

“I’m not gonna kill them, Vegeta!” Goku said hotly, crossing his arms. 

“For God’s sake Kakarot, they aren’t _real!_ Don’t you understand!?” Vegeta growled in frustration. 

“You don’t know that,” Goku insisted, “What if they are real, in like... _another dimension?_ ” Goku squirmed at the exciting possibility of such a thing, that he would be teleported to _another dimension._

Vegeta sighed, rubbing his temples. 

“Whatever, Kakarot. Kill them, or don’t kill them. I don’t care,” Vegeta turned towards the console and flew through the controls very quickly, loading a rotating image of some planet with some alien guys on it. 

_Another dimension…_

Goku gasped in astonishment. 

_Looks pretty familiar._

He squinted, but didn’t recognize the planet. 

_Definitely another dimension!_

Goku nodded with excitement. 

Vegeta was looking at him with furrowed brows. 

“What are you even doing?” he questioned, frowning deeply. 

“I was thinking about _another dimension,_ ” Goku shivered with excitement. 

“Kakarot! For the last time, it’s _not_ another dimension! It isn’t real!” Vegeta pressed a frustrated palm to his forehead, “My God…” 

“They are _programs,_ Kakarot! Surely, you know what a _program_ is?” Vegeta grumbled. Goku bit his lip, thinking hard. 

“Like, an _after-school_ program? Or like, a _television_ program?” Goku tilted his head. 

“Like a _television_ program, Kakarot--” Vegeta nodded, encouraging, “It’s like that! Got it!?” Goku nodded with enthusiasm, finally somewhat understanding what Vegeta was talking about. 

“Yeah! It’s made-up!” Goku beamed, “I’m still not gonna kill them.” Vegeta shook his head, unbelieving. 

“When you’re done, what do you say?” Vegeta asked weakly. 

“End program!” Goku said, feeling like he’d gotten the hang of this whole _holo-deck_ thing pretty well already. Vegeta nodded. 

“I’m out of here,” he groaned and exited quickly, glaring at Goku one last time. 

“Start program!” Goku commanded. Nothing happened. He frowned, thinking. 

“I.ni..it…” Goku bit his lip, twitching. 

“Initiate program!” he tried again. Nothing happened. 

_What was it, Vegeta said it was again?_

“Initiate ...sequel?” Goku put a hand on chin. Nothing happened. He shook his head. 

“Initiate sequence!” he cried enthusiastically, seeing the walls of Frieza’s base de-materialize around him. 

“Awesome!” Goku immediately started running around the planet, ignoring the furious aliens who had started attacking him on-sight. 

“This is so cool!” he punched one of them in the gut and kicked another’s head in. They both died, their bodies vanishing as they fell. 

  
  
  
  


_Oops…_

One of the aliens looked at him fearfully before turning tail and running away. The others made uneasy eye contact with each other and followed suit, a stampede of blue-spotted aliens all storming away from Goku. 

“H-hey! You guys are s’posed to attack me!” he complained, taking to the air to follow them. One of the aliens hissed and a small, harmless beam grazed past him. “There we go!” 

Goku grinned as he pulverized the shooter, evident from his guilty expression and how he scrambled away. Well, he _tried_ to scramble away. 

_This killin’ stuff is pretty fun…_

Goku gasped, horrified. The rest of the aliens looked at him, uncertain of if they should attempt to run, fight him or cower pathetically. 

_Kill them. Kill them all!_

Goku roared and dove into them, fighting with such savagery he wouldn’t have recognized himself. The aliens screamed and died around him, vanishing as he tore into each one of them. Although their bodies vanished--their blood did not and it stained the ground with an inky blue. 

He dropped to his knees, kneeling in stunned silence after the last of the aliens fell. He whimpered, fearful--

_That’s right. This is what I am…_

Goku shook his head, trying to block it out--but the tears started coming and they wouldn’t stop. Finally, he looked up at the sky with no trace of the excitement he’d entered with. 

“End program,” he muttered, sniffling and wiping the remaining tears away. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the holo-deck thing from Star Trek!


	7. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Goku's finally going on his first away-mission to planet Marek!_

Chapter 7: Away Mission

“Why isn’t Vegeta coming?” Goku pouted, “Doesn’t he think we need some help!?” Nappa crossed his arms, sprawling across most of the pod. 

“That’s why I’m here. He is coming, anyway,” he grumbled. Goku gaped at him.

“Really!?” Goku exclaimed, “He’s going to meet us there!?” Goku shook with excitement. Nappa rolled his eyes. 

“Uh, _yeah_. He’s just going to be late,” Nappa crossed his arms, clearly annoyed. Goku tilted his head, observing him. 

_He’s just...so big_. 

“Do you mind!?” Bulma shoved Nappa’s leg out of the way, “You aren’t the only person in here!” Nappa growled as she attempted to kick him out of the way. 

“Buzz off, Earthling,” he warned her. Goku stood up. 

“Bulma…” he tugged her arm gently, “Don’t mess with him.” 

Goku didn’t quite trust Nappa. He could be _sure_ of him, his intelligence, his temperament--although he came off as extremely dumb in their first encounter, Goku wasn’t quite certain he was all that simple. 

_Maybe he’s pretending._

“I can’t wait ‘til we get there. What’s that thingy called, again?” Goku asked. 

“It’s a ki-dampener,” Bulma stated, “advanced tech.” She grinned. “I can’t wait, either! I bet they have all kinds of neat stuff!” 

“Remember not to kill them, Nappa,” Goku shot him a hard glare. Nappa growled. 

“You don’t give me orders, punk! I take orders from Vegeta, and only Vegeta!” He shouted, growing aggressive. Goku crossed his arms. 

_He didn’t say Frieza._

“Well, I’ll have to stop you,” Goku warned him seriously, “I won’t let them be hurt!” 

_I wanna fight…_

Goku shook his head, trying to shake the thought. 

“Put your scouter on, Kakarot!” Nappa demanded. Goku narrowed his eyes. 

“No. I don’t need it! And I don’t wanna wear this stupid armor anymore!” Goku tugged at it, snapping the tight bodysuit. “I don’t like this, it isn’t _fun!”_

Goku was enraged, he felt the beast clawing at him, desiring freedom. 

“Calm down, Kakarot!” Nappa hollered at him, “We’ll be there soon enough!” 

Goku quivered, choosing to huddle in the corner and rock his knees. The battle-rage was close to bursting within him and he felt the urge to attack Nappa. He thought of Vegeta and the beast roared, infuriated. 

_No! We aren’t fighting Vegeta!_

Goku trembled at the rage within him, barely noticing the strange stares from Bulma and Nappa. 

_And we’re not fighting Nappa! We’re not!_

Goku felt his _ki_ increasing and flinched, trying to dampen it. Nappa was on him in a minute, pushing him against the hull. 

“No, Kakarot!” his voice was commanding, despite his weaker power-level, it calmed Goku somewhat. “Control yourself!” 

Goku took a deep breath and Nappa released him. 

“Vegeta will fight you,” Nappa assured him, smiling fondly, “He’ll knock some sense into you, alright.” Goku nodded, feeling strangely comforted by the fact that Vegeta was going to kick his ass. 

“We are all saiyajin, Kakarot. You have to control it,” Nappa said quietly. 

_He’s definitely smarter than I thought…_

Goku whimpered, nodding and closing his eyes. He didn’t talk the rest of the journey, it was mostly Bulma’s inane chatter and Nappa’s occasional grunts of acknowledgement. He felt strangely fond of Nappa now, as if he were…

_A brother?_

Goku furrowed his brows at the thought, frowning. Feeling a pang of regret when he thought of how things had ended with his own brother and watching as the tan-golden desert planet drew near. 

Marek seemed to be a hub of intergalactic activity, with many different races scurrying about and merchants lining up in the city’s center. Goku tried not to stare at any of them, but some of them were quite strange to behold--horns, tentacles...

It took Goku’s mind off the rage for a little while as they walked towards their destination--a rough inn with a lot of tough-looking guys inside. They were all drinking and some of them were getting a bit rowdy. Goku smiled broadly. 

  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” he exclaimed, rushing up to the counter to get a beer too. He pushed the money and the young and probably-a-girl alien with large eyes and scales adorning her face. 

Bulma immediately rushed to her room to hide away with her _tech_ purchases. Nappa grinned and slapped him on that back as he gulped down the beer.

“Another!” Goku exclaimed, shoving more money at the girl. Her eyes widened and she grinned excitedly at him. 

“You’re overpaying, Kakarot!” Nappa said hotly, snatching the money back from her and giving her the correct amount.

Goku ignored him and winked at the scale-girl. She blushed a strange hue of purplish.

“Someone better fight me!” Goku said loudly, eying the other patrons hopefully. No one made a move to engage him. 

_Damn it, why won’t anyone ever fight me!?_

“When is Geta gettin’ here?” Goku moaned at Nappa, miserable and bored. 

“He’ll be here in a hour. Cool it,” Nappa growled, chugging his beer and looking awkwardly huge on the small barstool. 

“What’s your name?” he asked scale-girl, tilting his head curiously. 

“I’m Mifa,” she answered, her voice friendly and warm. 

“Goku,” he took her hand and shook it, “Nice to meetcha, Mifa!” She left for a while to take care of her patrons but returned. He wanted to talk to her some more. 

“I’m guessin’ you aren’t from here, huh?” he asked, tilting his head. He started to notice she was strangely pretty, and guessed she must be attractive to others of her race. 

“No,” she smiled, “I’m from Hyali. I love it there. I’m returning after I earn enough money from doing this.” She disappeared again to tend more patrons. 

Goku took a long swig of his beer. He admired her hard-work and dedication, her positive spirit and upbeat attitude. She returned and brought him another beer. 

“On the house,” she winked at him. He grinned at her. 

“Thanks!” he gulped down a few big drinks before meeting her eyes again. 

“I’m from Earth-sei…” he said, feeling strangely sad and lonesome, “It’s really pretty there.” She gave him a sad smile. 

“I bet,” she shook her head, “I’ve never been there.” Goku nodded excitedly. 

“You should go! Before you go back to Hyali, go see Earth-sei!” Goku frowned, “I’ve got a son there.” 

She gasped and blushed deeply. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” she bowed apologetically. Goku shook his head. 

“It’s all right. I just miss him, is all,” Goku admitted, draining the mug. “I think I’ve had enough.” 

She nodded. 

“I understand, Goku. It’s hard for you. But you’ll see him again, one day! Good luck!” she pointed him up to his room and he dragged himself up the stairs and flopped on the bed. 

He tossed and turned on the bed, unable to sleep. 

_Vegeta...Gohan…_

He hugged his pillow, feeling lonesome and frustrated. 

_I can’t do this much longer…_

But he still wasn’t nearly strong enough to overthrow Frieza. He couldn’t even take on Zarbon…

Goku hopped up, hopelessly unable to sleep and knocked on the door across from his room

“Go away!” Bulma yelled through the door. 

“Bulma, it’s me!” he whined, knocking again. 

“Goku, I’m busy,” she frowned at his frazzled state, “Are you okay?” she let him in the small room and he saw pieces of tech lying all over her floor. 

Goku took off her scouter and put it in his room, closing the door. 

“Bulma,” he whispered, “We gotta figure out how to defeat Frieza!” Bulma nodded. 

“I know, Goku-san. It’s going to work out, trust me! I’ve got something planned,” she grabbed his shoulder, “You’re gonna love it!” 

“But what about Vegeta and Nappa?” he fretted, holding his chin. 

“You gotta get to Vegeta,” Bulma said, “It shouldn’t be _that_ hard, right? I mean, you two…” 

“We haven’t done that yet, Bulma!” Goku insisted, somewhat insulted and embarrassed. She licked her lips. 

“Well, do it then, Goku. And then after, you spring it on ‘em real quick before he can say no!” she clawed her hands out, indicating a pounce. Goku gasped. 

“I can’t do that! That’s...m-ma,” he stuttered. 

“Manipulation, Goku. And you can! You _should_ do it, it’s the only way! It’s for the greater good, after all!” she insisted, squeezing his shoulder again. 

“When?” Goku asked worriedly, “You mean... _tonight?_ ” he shivered with anticipation. She nodded. 

“Yes, Goku. We aren’t gonna get too many chances outside of Frieza’s eyes and ears. Do it as soon as possible! If you recruit Vegeta, Nappa will follow!” Bulma nodded, looking pleased with herself, “Now get out of here, so I can work!” she shoved Goku out the door. 

_Vegeta...forgive me._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of the character Mipha(Zelda: BotW) for the bartender character Mifa. Goku was maybe flirting a bit, but he doesn't realize it!


End file.
